empathfandomcom-20200214-history
Narrator Smurf
"Long, long ago, deep in a forest, there was a hidden village where tiny creatures lived. They called themselves the Smurfs, and they were good. And among them was a Smurf who loved to narrate things. He was called Narrator Smurf, and he was good at his job! People loved to hear the sound of his voice...including me!" Narrator is a Smurf character who appears in the Empath: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History Narrator is born the son of Locutis Smurf and is the brother of Chatty Smurf. From his father he learned the art of good dramatic storytelling and was able to create some of his own. At around 50 years of age, Narrator lost both of his parents and was raised mostly by Culliford, who became Papa Smurf. Personality Narrator is a very friendly Smurf who is a gifted storyteller and public speaker. He is very fond of making everything sound dramatic, no matter how trivial a story element may be. He is usually found describing everything to the audience, which makes the other Smurfs wonder about him. Empath senses that Narrator may be aware that he along with every Smurf in the village, not to mention every character they meet, are actually fictional creations made by somebody and being read by humans. He is pretty much identical to his counterpart in the [[The Smurfs (film)|2011 Smurfs movie]]. Role His role is being the in-universe narrator of Empath's adventures. When not busy narrating stories, he works as a sportscaster during various Smurf sporting events and writes the sports section for the village newspaper. He also acts as a babysitter for Baby Smurf during times when neither he nor Baby actively appear in a story. Abilities Narrator's abilities and talents mostly involve the technique of "breaking the fourth wall", as he would know things that happen in Empath's adventures that have not yet taken place, and is pretty much aware of his existence and everybody else's as fictional creations. It is believed that he can cross over into other forms of Smurfs media and know what exactly goes on in their stories without necessarily leaving his own stories to do so. Clothing Narrator generally wears a blue turtleneck with a dark blue jacket and a pair of wireframe glasses. Unlike his fellow Smurf Brainy, Narrator does not have astigmatism, but rather has a slight vision problem. For summer wear, Narrator wears a blue short-sleeved shirt or tank top. He is one of the few Smurfs rarely seen not wearing a shirt. Voice Actor He would most likely be voiced by his 2011 movie voice actor Tom Kane. Notes * Before his character's appearance in the movie, an identical version of Brainy Smurf appears in the cartoon show episode "Clumsy Luck" as a goof. In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, that identical version would be identified as Narrator. * He is a cousin of Brainy Smurf. See Also * Reporter's Inside Stories: An Interview With Narrator Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs